


Beingverse

by maryperk



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: 100 word drabbles, BTVS6, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 01:52:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1839997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryperk/pseuds/maryperk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 word drabbles based on open-on-sunday LJ prompts.  Set in Season 6</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beingverse

Beingverse

Being Direct

Being Direct

“I know you want me to talk to Dawn about what she did,” Buffy said to Giles. “But honestly, I don’t have a leg to stand on. I date vampires.”

“Buffy,” Giles protested. “I think you need to assert your authority with Dawn. She won’t learn any other way that you’re in charge.”

Buffy held up her hand. “You must be direct and to the point, Giles. She can only date a vampire after she’s brought him home for the Spike test.”

“Spike test? I’m afraid to ask.”

Buffy shrugged with a laugh. “I doubt he’d survive the Slayer test.”

XXXXXXXXXXX

Being on Break

“Let’s take a break,” Buffy panted. Spike and she just staked a cadre of fledglings. “Where did all these suckers come from?”

“Not sure.” Spike flopped back onto the ground. Vamp dust billowed around him. “So, what sorry excuse did Rupes give for leavin’ this time?”

“He said that I needed to grow up,” Buffy replied.

“Oh. Give. Me. A. Break! What a bloody idiot!” Spike’s yell echoed through the cemetery. 

“I guess he didn’t like me telling him I date vampires.” Buffy dropped to the ground beside Spike.

“Vamps? As in plural?”

“Well duh. Isn’t this the perfect date?”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Being a Bridge

Spike and Buffy burst into the Magic Box. Buffy was giggling at one of Spike’s sarcastic observations, but she stopped up short when she saw her serious-faced friends. “Is something wrong?” 

Xander stood up. “No, we just have something to say.”

“Nothing bad, I hope?” Buffy gave Spike a worried look.

“No.” Willow stood too.

“I want to bridge the gap between us by saying if dating Spike what you want – what makes you happy – we’re happy.” Xander looked at the Scoobies for support.

Buffy looked at the expectant faces of her friends. A brilliant smile spread across her face.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Not Being the Copy

Buffy pulled the Buffybot’s head out from under the bed. She gave Spike a grimace. “Could you really have been happy with a copy?”

Spike had the decency to look embarrassed. “Probably not, pet. She never had your warmth.”

Buffy snickered. “You know, she agreed you’re evil.”

“Because I bloody well am!”

Buffy’s eyes raked over Spike’s body. “She was right about you being naked too.”

Spike waggled his eyebrows. He covered the Slayer’s lips with his own until a few minutes later, Buffy pulled away breathless.

“I just wanna know what Red was keepin’ the head for,” Spike commented.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Being Found

Buffy lay in Spike’s bed, in his arms, content and sated. They were both silent, but they each knew the other was awake. The Slayer marveled at how happy she was. Something she hadn’t been since she couldn’t remember. 

It started early with her parent’s fights. Then, being called brought on new stresses. Angel, Angelus, and his leaving. Parker and Riley, both in the end hurting her. Joyce dying, and Buffy’s own death. Knowing heaven and the pull from that reward. Nothing seemed good in her life, except one thing. One man. One vampire.

“I’m glad I found you, Spike.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Being Water-logged

Buffy stood on the back porch. Patrol went from bad to worse when an unexpected torrential downpour suddenly appeared halfway through. Now, she was soaked to the bone.  
An odd sizzling sound caught Buffy’s attention. From a nearby ceramic garden gnome sparks flew like fireworks as something inside short circuited. 

Buffy slogged across the yard to pick the gnome up. Turning it over, she found a small camera nestled inside, and her suspicions went on high alert.

Buffy raced towards the house. She burst in the door. “Spike, we have a problem.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

“Uh, oh,” the Trio said as one.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Being Back: Buffy remembers

Noisy. So damned noisy. She couldn’t hear herself think at times. All she wanted was to go back to the peace and quiet of before. 

The only one not pushing and prodding at her, not jabbering and squawking, was Spike. Buffy found that so unexpected that she studied him at the oddest moments; when he explained history to Dawn or when he stood in the shadows fumbling for a cigarette. 

His presence was quiet and settling.

And his smile when he saw her. Like he’s happy she’s here, yet sad at the same time.

“Buffy.”

He really was her vampire.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Being at a Concert

“What are we doing here again?” Xander cringed at the music blaring from the speakers.

Buffy glared at her friend. “It’s loud enough here that any eavesdroppers won’t hear our plans.”

“Yeah, but Punk in the Park concert?”

“Spike’s enjoying himself.”

Both Buffy and Xander looked over at Spike who had his eyes closed. His head nodded along to the beat.

“I’ve traced the camera link back to a house over on Marshell Street,” Willow said. “I’m pretty sure that Tara and I were able to scramble the signal.”

“All we need to do now is take out the trash.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Being on Film

The Scoobies tracked down the pain the arse nerds that were harassing Buffy. Storming the castle so to speak hadn’t been that hard either. The nerds were only humans after all.

If only they hadn’t found the gits wanking over films of the Scoobies shagging. Spike could care less for himself. Vampires tended to be exhibitionists anyway.

However, the look on Buffy’s face when she saw her intimate moments with Spike up there on the screen cemented the vampire’s resolve.

Revenge.

Spike wouldn’t kill the little sods, but he’d make them wish they were when he was done with them.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Being Part of the Talk

“W-who’s t-that?” Andrew stuttered, his eyes on the figure behind Spike.

“Nobody you need to worry about… yet,” Spike growled. 

“You can’t hurt us,” Jonathan said. “Buffy won’t like it.”

Warren sneered. “A pussy-whipped vampire. You’ve got to be kidding me. Andrew is scarier than you on his worst day.”

Spike arched an eyebrow. “You’re right. I can’t do much to hurt you. I truly am Love’s Bitch. Pretty much, I’m just here to talk to you.”

“Like that’s gonna scare us.”

“It’s not me you need to worry about. It’s him.” Spike jerked his thumb towards the shadowed man.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Being Trapped

Warren looked past Spike to the shadow. He hated the feeling of being trapped. It played against his self-image of being an in control evil mastermind.

“Now, gentlemen,” Spike said. He pulled a cigarette out of his duster. “We can do this the easy way or the painful way.”

“Easy way?” Andrew squeaked.

Spike lit his smoke. “The three of you leave Sunnyhell all peaceful. Never to return.”

“And the painful way?” Warren blustered.

Spike pointed a thumb at the shadow. “I let Angelus here have some fun and a quick bite.”

Jonathon gulped. He’d heard the whispers about Angelus.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Being on an All-nighter

Buffy sighed when she felt Spike’s cool body slip into the bed beside her. “Pull an all-nighter at the poker table?” she murmured softly.

“Sure,” Spike replied, brushing his lips across Buffy’s naked shoulder. “I made a killin’.”

“That’s nice,” Buffy said. “Are you going back tonight?”

“I don’t think so, pet.” Spike chuckled. “My mate wiped the floor with the competition, and they left with their tails between their legs.”

“Oh, that’s nice.” Buffy snuggled back against Spike. “Then, we can deal with the nerds tonight.”

Hiding a smirk against Buffy’s skin, Spike replied, “Sure, luv. Whatever you want.”

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Being in on the Answer

Buffy looked around the Nerd’s lair. “They cleared out in a hurry.”

“Guess someone put the fear of God in them,” Spike said.

Xander refused to look at Spike. There was no way he was going to mention that he knew the answer to why the trio was gone. “More like the fear of Angelus,” he muttered.

“You have something to say, Harris?”

Xander shook his head. “Not a thing.” He gave the vampire two thumbs up. “Keep up the good work.”

Buffy snapped her fingers. “I know what you need, Xander.”

“What?”

“Spike can throw you a bachelor party.” 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A Beingverse Favor

“Spike, do me a favor?” Xander said.

“Yeah, mate?”

“No naked dancing girls at the bachelor party, okay? Anya’s jealous, you know.”

“Hopin’ to keep your wrinkles intact?”

“You betcha.”

“So, a night at the Rusty Beaver’s out.”

“Now, I didn’t say that. Just no naked girls. Demons are okay. Ugly ones.”

Spike started to laugh. “Somehow I think Anya would prefer humans, Harris. You keep forgettin’ you’re a demon magnet.”

“Hey, I haven’t attracted any demons whatsoever in awhile!”

“Only because they’re too scared of Anyanka and her eviscerations.”

“Maybe you’re right.”

“Don’t worry, Harris. I’ll figure something out.” 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Being in Flight

Buffy stared up at the twinkling stars, her mind in free flight. She didn’t hear the moans spilling from her slack mouth. Only the pleasure between her thighs registered in her mind. Every so often a sharp twist of her nipples notched her arousal higher.

Buffy didn’t hear Spike’s growls of contentment while he feasted on her pussy either. Her hand in his hair pressed his face closer. She climbed higher and higher until finally while she climaxed, she screamed, “I’m falling.”

“Don’t worry about falling, luv. I’ll catch you.” Then, lips coated in her own juices covered Buffy’s mouth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Being Haunted

Angel had no idea what he was doing sitting in a demon strip club with Wesley and Gunn for Xander Harris’ bachelor party. Sure, he’d helped Spike scare some nerds that were terrorizing Buffy, but he wasn’t that friendly with her friends.

A drink appeared in front of Angel, and Spike sat down beside him. “That is going to haunt me forever.” The bleached blond vampire pointed at the jiggling demoness on stage.

“Gonna haunt Harris too,” Angel said. “She’s really after him.” 

“Harris will be a haunt if he doesn’t watch himself. Anyanka will emasculate and eviscerate the boy.” 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lantern

Buffy let out a quiet groan. Her head ached from the noise and alcohol from Anya’s hen party the night before.

“You okay, pet?” Spike asked softly.

“Just peachy,” Buffy moaned. “I’m never drinking again.”

“That’s what you said last time.”

Then, Buffy let out a louder moan.

“Now what?” Spike rolled to lean over Buffy.

“You know we went to the Golden Pagoda for Anya’s party.”

“Right.”

“It’s beautiful and the food’s awesome. We really should go on a date there.”

“Quit stallin’, Slayer.”

“Anya fell in love. She now wants her wedding motif to be red Chinese lanterns.”

Lantern, Part B

“But, Ahn,” Xander protested. “The wedding is in a week. We can’t change everything now.”

Anya pouted. “The lanterns are beautiful.” She held up the picture for Xander to see.

“I’m not saying they’re not beautiful. They just don’t go with what we already picked, honey.”

“Hmm.” Anya chewed on her lip for a second. “How about green? It matches the bridesmaids dresses perfectly.”

“Uh, I suppose.” Xander looked skeptical, but anything to make Anya forget about the demon stripper. “Just don’t expect Buffy, Dawn, and Tara to dress like geishas.”

“Oh!” Anya’s eyes brightened. “Xander Harris, you’re a genius.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Being in Denial

“No! No! No-no! I’m so not wearing that!” Dawn pointed at the neon green kimono. “And, I’m for sure not wearing the shoes.”

“I told you so,” Xander whispered in Anya’s ear.

“Those shoes are torture devices!” Dawn continued. “You’re trying to cripple me for life. How will I escape my kidnappers if I’m crippled?”

Buffy snorted. “Maybe if you have a bum leg or two you’d get in less trouble.”

Dawn turned to Buffy. “So, you like this dress better than the others.”

Buffy hid her grimace. “It’s okay.”

Dawn gave a cough which sounded like the word ‘denial’.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Being Open on Sunday

Dawn raised her fist. “Operation Open on Sunday is underway.”

“I thought we decided on Operation Green Disaster,” a confused voice behind Dawn said.

“No, Operation Remove the Geishas is a much better name.”

“I l-liked Operation L-larva Go Home p-personally,” Tara stuttered quietly.

Dawn whirled around. “Ladies, those are all good names for our operation, I agree.”

“Why didn’t we use one then?” Buffy asked. The dress bag she clutched in her hands rustled in quiet air of the alley. 

Dawn sighed dramatically. “Because if we run into Anya, Operation OOS won’t clue her in on what we’re doing.”

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Being the Target

“Okay, so, which one of us will be Anya’s target?” Tara asked.

“I vote for Buffy,” Dawn replied. “She can go all Slayer-y if need be.”

“Hey!” Buffy looked up from zipping up Tara’s dress. “You have the innocent thing going. Play it up.”

“I’d be happy to if I still used magic.”

Tara laughed shyly. “I’ll do it. She’ll never suspect me of subterfuge.”

“We have a target … I mean, volunteer.” Dawn started to hum the Mission Impossible theme song.

“Good evening, Ms. Maclay, your mission if you decided to accept is to distract the bride from …”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Being in on the Spin

Dawn stepped out into the alley behind the lodge. She was thankful the awning shielded her from the rain.

“What are you doin’, Nibblet?” Spike leaned against the wall smoking a cigarette.

“Nothing! Why do you ask?”

Spike laughed. “You have a guilty look on your face.”

“I’m must coming up with how Tara will spin our dress change to Anya.” Dawn waved at her clothes.

“Fire?”

“No evidence.”

“Flood?”

“Full copper re-pipe.”

“Moths?”

“Don’t think so.”

“Demons leapt through the Slayer’s window and during the scuffle blood and guts ensued?”

“Back me up?”

“Till the end of the world.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Being Screamed At

“What?” Anya screamed. “You couldn’t take the fight outside? You had to get demon guts on the bridesmaids dresses?”

Buffy glanced at Willow, wondering what excuse Tara had come up with to explain the dress change. “Uh, sorry?”

“I loved those dresses. They matched the lanterns perfectly,” Anya shouted.

“But…” Buffy was interrupted by loud screams of terror. Happy to find an escape, she grabbed Willow’s arm. “We better check that out.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

“What’s going on here?”

“Git here tried to claim he’s Harris from the future. Harris is many things, but a demon he is not.”

“I know him.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Being on Count Down

“Three.

Two.

One.

Ready or not, Slayer, here I come.” Spike popped out from behind a crypt. “You’re not Buffy,” he said when he saw the tall man.

“Wesley Wyndam-Pryce. I’m looking for Buffy.”

“What a coincidence. So am I, mate. Name’s Spike. I knew a Wyndam-Pryce. Meade was an okay bloke.”

“My great-great grandfather was named Meade.”

“Maybe we’re related then, Watcher.”

Wesley felt his jaw drop. “How did you know that?”

Spike tapped his nose. “The nose knows.”

“Spike, where the heck are you?”

“Over here, Slayer, we have a visitor.”

“Nothing bad, I hope.”

“Don’t know yet.”

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Being Lost

Buffy and Wesley watched Spike roll around on the ground laughing. “I really thought he and Angel were getting along after the bachelor party,” Buffy said.

“We are,” Spike chortled. “But just think of how much I can razz the old sod about bein’ lost at sea.”

“You know that means we’re not leaving him there.”

“Give me a few minutes to enjoy the irony b’fore we call out the troops for a rescue mission.”

“We are the troops. Remember?”

“Oh yeah.” Buffy chewed on her lip. “So, how much help will you need to rescue Angel, Wesley?”

“Not sure.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Being Foundation

“The foundation of a good rescue is planning,” Buffy said.

“What good is a plan if we can’t find what we’re looking for?” Dawn asked.

“So, what’s the plan, Slayer?”

Buffy looked sheepish. “I was hoping you had one.”

“Well, we have a Slayer, a vampire, and a Watcher. That’s a good start,” Dawn said.

“Get us a partridge in a pear tree and we’re all set,” Spike muttered.

“Is there anyone out there that can help?”

“Not really. Xander and Anya are honeymooning. Willow and Tara went to a coven in England.”

“What are we supposed to do then?”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Being on a Trip

“Did Buffy’s note say where they were going?” Xander asked.

“She just said she was going on a trip with Spike and Dawn,” Willow replied.

“Let me see that. What’s under the smudge?”

“Oh, Wesley!”

“Geeky Wesley that works with Deadboy?”

“I’ll call down there.” Willow was gone for a few minutes.

“Well?” Xander demanded.

Willow grimaced. “Wesley was kicked out of the group when he kidnapped Angel’s son.”

“Angel has a son?”

“Apparently Wesley thought Angel was going to eat him.”

“Smart man.”

“Now, Angel and Cordelia are missing.”

“Gotcha. Rescue mission. Now what?”

“We hold down the fort?”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Not Being Flooded

“At least it isn’t flooded,” Buffy said while she peered down into the box that Angel was trapped in.

“Stand back, pet. Let Percy and me get him out.”

Wesley and Spike pried the coffin open with crowbars.

“Hey poofter. Wake the soddin’ hell up.”

Angel’s arm popped up to attach his hand to Spike’s throat. “Don’t push me, boyo.”

“Here start pouring the blood down his throat,” Wesley said. He handed Buffy a bag of blood.

Angel growled. He weakly pushed Spike away. “What are you doing here?”

“Rescuing you, dumbass,” Buffy said.

“But..”

“Oh, get over it, Angel.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Being Ribbed

“Only you, Angelus,” Spike chortled.

“Shut up, Spike,” Angel growled. “Don’t you have someone else to bother?”

“Suppose, but nobody’s as fun to rib as you.”

Angel glared at the younger vampire. “If you don’t leave me alone, I’m going to yank out one of your ribs and stick it up your ass.”

“Sheesh, some people.”

“Where’s Buffy?”

“She dragged Watcher-boy out shoe shopping.” Spike shuddered. “Better him than me.”

“Is widdle Spikey scared of shopping with the big bad Slayer?”

“Spoke like a man who hasn’t been shopping with Buffy. Wait till she goes with the cheerleader.”

Angel cringed at the thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Being in the Show

“The show must go on!” Cordelia grumbled.

“You’re not happy here,” the higher being said.

“They need me down there.”

“You don’t know that,” the being said.

“Oh, but I do.” Cordelia glared at the being. Buffy is with Spike. He doesn’t need the soul now. Without William, it will fall to Angel, and his soul is not stable enough.”

“Evil can never be vanquished.”

“No, it can’t.” Cordelia shook her head. “I’ll do my damnedest though.”

“I suppose that’s all you can do.” The being touched Cordelia’s cheek. “Time to go back.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

“Hi, guys,” Cordelia chirped at the Scoobies.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Being the Messenger

“Let’s not stone the messenger,” Buffy said. “We knew fighting the First would be hard.”

“Need to toss a rock at him to get his attention,” Spike muttered. “You’d think Peaches had never seen someone come back from the dead before.” He poked the stunned Angel in the arm.

Cordelia snatched the chained amulet off the table. “It’s mine to wear. I came back to do this.”

“What? NO!” Angel pulled the necklace from Cordelia’s hands. “I won’t let you sacrifice yourself.”

“Do you even know what it does?”

“No, but you can’t.”

“You’re not the boss of me, Angel.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Being Unable to Escape Destiny

 

 

“Anything?” Buffy shouted at Cordelia. She bashed a Turok-Han over the head.

 

 

“No tinglies here.” Cordelia looked down at the amulet. “I don’t care for the Liz Taylor look.”

 

 

“Looks good on you, though,” Buffy yelled.

 

 

Cordelia stumbled when a bright blue light shout out of the amulet. “Never mind,” she screamed.

 

 

“Cordelia!” Angel fought his way to her side.

 

 

“Everybody out!” Cordelia pushed Angel away. “It’s up to me now.”

 

 

“No!” Angel howled. “Absolutely not.”

 

 

Cordelia laughed. “You’re not the boss of me. Go. Get out of here.”

 

 

Angel looked rebellious, but he obeyed.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

 

 

“Welcome home, Cordelia Chase.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Going to Bat

 

“Cordelia Chase! You’re up to bat!”

 

“Again? Really?”

 

“It’s been centuries since you closed the Hellmouth. The First Evil has risen again,” the other higher being said.

 

Cordelia grimaced. “I can’t do it alone.”

 

“We don’t expect you to. You will have help.”

 

“Who?”

 

“Any of your old friend that you want.”

 

“Spike and Buffy?” Cordelia asked cautiously.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Wesley and Fred?”

 

“No problem.”

 

Cordelia rubbed her hands together. “Awesome. I want them all.”

 

“It will be done.”

 

An evil smirk settled on Cordelia’s face. “Send them all to Angel.”

 

The higher being nodded. “Time to save the world.”

 

“Again.”

 

The End


End file.
